The present invention relates to a transmitting apparatus provided with a one-touch dialing function capable of storing information on the destinations of data in advance, eliminating the input of the destination information done every time transmissions are made, and simplifying transmitting operations and to a transmitting method for the apparatus.
With the recent enhanced speed of information processing and increased amount of information as epitomized by the Internet, digital multifunction machines, facsimile machines, or the like having scanner function, printer function, facsimile function, mail transmitting function, and so on have been connected with information communication terminals such as other digital multifunction machines or personal computers used at distant locations via networks, communication lines, or the like and have been shared by many users.
In such digital multifunction machines or facsimile machines, one-touch dialing function is provided. The reason why the one-touch dialing is provided thereto is that when image data obtained through the utilization of scanner function, external personal computers, or the like is transmitted to distant locations by means of FAX or mail transmissions, destination information such as the telephone numbers, e-mail addresses, names of destinations is registered and stored in advance in order to save users time and effort required for inputting such information every time transmissions are made, thereby destinations can be easily set from among the stored destination information at the time of transmissions.
Furthermore, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2004-214710 (Patent Reference 1) has disclosed a facsimile machine capable of finding the FAX number of a desired destination in a short time by registering destination information in such a way that they are classified into categories such as the names of companies, addresses, names, telephone numbers, FAX numbers, and mail addresses.
Moreover, in a facsimile machine disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2000-151957 (Patent Reference 2), when sender information from a communicating party is compared with prestored destination information at the time of reception of facsimile and then destination information matching the sender information is present, whether the reception of the facsimile has been suitably made is found by transmitting the result of the reception to the sender after the completion of the reception, thereby convenience for users can be enhanced.